Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~
Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ (Hello! Project 研修生発表会2017 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～; Hello! Project Trainee Aufführung 2017 ~Offener Frühlings-Begabungstest~) war ein Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Event am 5. Mai 2017. Es war der 5. offene Kenshuusei-Test. Eine neue Abteilung der Kenshuusei wurde gegründet; die ersten Mitglieder werden Takase Kurumi und Kiyono Momohime sein. Diese neue Abteilung wird sich auf Theaterstücke fokussieren. Inoue Hikaru wurde zum Leader der Hello Pro Kenshuusei ernannt. Außerdem wurde angekündigt, dass Ichioka Reina, Danbara Ruru und Kawamura Ayano in naher Zukunft im Hello! Project debütieren werden. Ob dies in einer eigenen Gruppe oder in bereits bestehenden Gruppen passieren wird, wird demnächst bekanntgegeben. Setlist #Seishun Beat wa 16 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #MC #Hitorijime - Tsubaki Factory #Sakura Night Fever - Kobushi Factory #MC #Only you - Ishiguri Kanami #Chu! Natsu Party - Yamazaki Mei #Be Alive - Shimakura Rika #Glass no Pumps - Hibi Marina #Mugen Climax - Kawamura Ayano #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin - Kudo Yume #Dance de Bakoon! - Kitagawa Ryo #SONGS - Matsunaga Riai #What is LOVE? - Eguchi Saya #Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki - Doi Rena #Magic of Love (J=J 2015Ver.) - Yamazaki Yuhane #My alright sky - Inoue Hikaru #Tokaikko Junjou - Yonemura Kirara #Take off is now! - Nishida Shiori #MY BOY - Yamada Ichigo #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - Maeda Kokoro #Rottara Rottara - Kodama Sakiko #One•Two•Three - Sato Hikari #Are Kore Shitai! - Kanatsu Mizuki #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ - Kiyono Momohime #Oh my wish! - Kawano Minori #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Takase Kurumi #Wasurete Ageru - Horie Kizuki #Akai Nikkichou - Ono Kotomi #Massara Blue Jeans - Hashisako Rin #Tropica~l Koishite~ru - Okamura Minami #Aisuru Hito no Namae wo Nikki ni - Nakayama Natsume #Take off is now! - Noguchi Kurumi #Chokotto LOVE - Ota Haruka #Hitorijime Shitakatta Dake na no ni - Ichioka Reina #Give me Love - Danbara Ruru 20 minütige Pause für die Wahl #MC #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory #Yami ni Nukegake - Kobushi Factory #Real☆Little☆Girl - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #Say! Hello! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Onna no Sono - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #Hello! Massara no Jibun - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #Results #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Alle Ergebnis ;Public Vote *Gewinnerin: Danbara Ruru (548 votes) *Zweite: Kawamura Ayano ;Richterpreis *Gesangspreis: Inoue Hikaru, Yamazaki Yuhane *Tanzpreis: Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro *Charakterpreis: Hashisako Rin Beteiligte Mitglieder *MC: Horiuchi Makoto *Fragenecke: Araken *Richter: Mitsubachi Maki, Ueno Mariko, Makoto, Hashimoto Shin **Gastrichter: Kumai Yurina, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *Special Guest: Nishiguchi Takeshi ;Getestete Mitglieder *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17. Gen: Ichioka Reina **19. Gen: Inoue Hikaru **20. Gen: Danbara Ruru **22. Gen: Horie Kizuki **23. Gen: Takase Kurumi **24. Gen: Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki **25. Gen: Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Kiyono Momohime **26. Gen: Kawamura Ayano, Nishida Shiori, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hashisako Rin **27. Gen: Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido **Ota Haruka **Sato Hikari **Ishiguri Kanami **Kawano Minori **Kitagawa Ryo **Kudo Yume **Yamazaki Mei ;Gäste *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao Konzertplan Trivia *Dies ist der erste Kenshuusei-Test mit den Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. *Mit 548 Stimmen für sich brach Danbara Ruru den Rekord von Kaga Kaede (509 Stimmen) im Test 2015. Videos Hello! Project 研修生発表会2017 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～ テスト順決定 大抽選会！|Lotterie zur Entscheidung der Reihenfolge Hello! Project 研修生発表会2017 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～ ハロプロ研修生北海道の意気込みコメント|Kommentare der Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Weiterführende Links *Event: Hello! Project, UP-FC *Goods Category:Konzerte 2017 Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Konzerte Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Tsubaki Factory en:Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~